Nancy Jones
Nancy Jones is a supporting cast member on the first two seasons of Love & Hip Hop: New York and on the spin-off show Chrissy & Mr. Jones. Before Love & Hip Hop Nancy Jones is the mother of rapper Jim Jones. She was born in Manhattan to Aruban parents. She is a community activist, youth advocate and self-professed hustler, with several business ventures. In 2006, she appeared in the presentation tape for Keeping Up with the Joneses, with Jim and Chrissy, which would form the basis for Love & Hip Hop. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2011–present) Nancy appears as a supporting cast member in the first two seasons of Love & Hip Hop: New York, which chronicle her clashes with her daughter-in-law, Chrissy. During the second season, she releases the single, "Psychotic", a diss track aimed at Chrissy. Nancy left the show to join the supporting cast on the spin-off show Chrissy & Mr. Jones, which chronicles her antics with friends Freddie and Sassy, and her business ventures, including a perfume, PumKásh, and a sex advice book. Nancy would return to the franchise in 2013 in the special 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments, in 2015, when she attends Yandy and Mendeecees' wedding in the live special Love & Hip Hop Live: The Wedding, and in 2019 where she won in the Most Memorable Music Moment in the special Love & Hip Hop Awards: Most Certified. Appearances Nancy has 31 appearances. Trivia * Nancy is the first mother of another cast member to be predominately featured in the franchise. Subsequent seasons and spin-offs would also feature the archetype of the eccentric, overbearing mother meddling in the affairs of her children (notably Momma Dee, Deb Antney, Leslie Burrell, Marla Thomas, Karen King, Shirleen Harvell, Sonja Norwood, Lyrica Garrett, Pam Bentley, Kim Wallace, Judy Harris and Samantha Lee). * Nancy is the first cast member to release a diss track against another cast member (in this case, Chrissy). This would also become a regular fixture within the franchise. * Nancy is featured in unseen archival footage from the Keeping Up with the Joneses pilot in the special Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: Dirty Little Secrets. She is shown and discussed by the other cast members in the special Love & Hip Hop New York: Dirty Little Secrets, however Jim and Chrissy's names are purposefully avoided. * Nancy does not have a cast bio on VH1's website for Love & Hip Hop, however she does for their Chrissy & Mr. Jones page. * Nancy also appeared with Jim and Chrissy on the We TV reality shows Jim & Chrissy: Vow or Never and Marriage Boot Camp: Reality Stars 10 - Family Edition 2. Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:Chrissy & Mr. Jones Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 2) Category:Chrissy & Mr. Jones (Season 1) Category:Chrissy & Mr. Jones (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 10)